


Il mio futuro

by Shulz



Category: Oasis (Band), The Stone Roses (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shulz/pseuds/Shulz
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/John Squire
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Liam era un ragazzaccio problematico di Manchester.  
L'unica cosa che gli piaceva erano le ragazze con le grandi tette, la birra e l"erba.  
E creare problemi.  
Quello era il suo preferito, a dire il vero.  
Lingua tagliente e pugno veloce, e signore e signori, i guai sono serviti.  
Non aveva idee per il suo futuro, ma cazzo, a 18 anni chi ne ha...  
Si sentiva libero di fare quello che voleva...e cazzo, lo faceva.  
Una sera la sua ragazza lo trascinò a un concerto di questi nuovi, gli Stone roses perché aveva una cotta per il cantante.  
Per Liam un posto valeva l'altro e se c'erano birra e erba il concerto era aggiudicato.  
Salirono sul palco quattro ragazzi con i capelli davanti agli occhi e i vestiti larghi.  
Il pubblico rumoreggiava, qualcuno fischiava, qualche ragazza stava urlando.  
Sembrava che neanche loro sapessero bene quello che dovevano fare, o il perché erano la.  
Poi il frontman, un certo Ian disse qualche parola al microfono e il silenzio calò.  
Liam si trovò suo malgrado a fare attenzione.  
Quando risuonò il primo accordo di chitarra e il suono li avvolse tutti come un abbraccio stretto, la gente cominciò a tenere il tempo. La canzone si chiamava Waterfall e ora il suono della chitarra attraversava Liam come una scossa elettrica.  
La voce di Ian era un velluto, ma Liam era rapito dalla straordinaria abilità del chitarrista, un piccoletto serio con la frangia negli occhi.  
"Ehi..." disse alla sua ragazza, parlandogli nell'orecchio per superare la musica "forte questo chitarrista, sai come si chiama?"  
"Si chiama John Squire..." gridò lei sopra il rumore " ma il mio preferito è Ian"  
"IAAAAAANNNNN, SONO QUIIIIII" continuò a gridare e saltare verso il palco.  
Liam la lasciò li a strillare.  
Camminò fin sotto al palco per vedere meglio.  
Non si era mai interessato troppo alla musica, ma cazzo, questi tipi erano forti.  
Non conosceva bene nessuna canzone, ma rimase lì, ipnotizzato, a tenere i tempo, e fissare lo straordinario chitarrista.  
Nel suo cervello si era spalancato un universo intero, fatto di musica e gente che saltava.  
Sarebbe stato come loro.  
Il concerto finì e lui neanche se ne accorse, quello che aveva impresso nelle retine era il corpo snello di John, come accarezzava la chitarra, le dita abili, come chiudeva gli occhi e buttava la testa indietro, come si leccava labbra secche.  
Sempre serio, sempre la testa giù.  
La musica finì e il gruppo salutò.  
Liam decise in quell'istante di mollare la sua ragazza da sola e inseguire il chitarrista, doveva assolutamente dirgli che quel concerto gli aveva fatto capire quale era la sua strada.  
E non era tanto per dire.  
Si intrufolò nel back stage, sfoggiando una certa sicurezza e sfacciataggine, che fecero in modo che nessuno lo fermasse.  
Sembrava proprio il suo posto, sembrava un addetto ai lavori.  
Seguì delle voci e delle risate e si trovò davanti a una porta chiusa.  
Dall'interno si sentiva la voce di Ian che diceva di quanto avessero spaccato, della festa after party organizzata e di quanto era noioso John che invece voleva andare a dormire.  
"Dai Squire...sarà pieno di sesso, droga e alcool...ci divertiremo!"lo incalzavano i suoi amici.  
"Sai che non mi interessa...sono stanco...vado via."rispondeva una voce, che doveva essere lui.  
"Vai al diavolo John..." gli disse Ian, e scoppiò in una risata."Comunque concerto meraviglioso."  
"Grazie amico...a domani" rispose John e spalancò la porta per trovare questo ragazzino allampanato dagli occhi enormi e le grandi sopracciglie che lo fissavano a bocca aperta.  
John sollevò le sopracciglia, guardandolo.  
"Tu chi sei, un fan che si è intrufolato...?" disse  
Da dentro domandarono se era tutto a posto.  
"Tutto ok." rispose John, chiudendo la porta.  
Liam aveva perso la baldanza.  
"Non si fanno autografi al di fuori del maledetto incontro programmato. Mi dispiace ragazzo, ma dovrai tornare..." disse dolcemente, guardandolo da sotto la frangia.  
Il suo sguardo era magnetico Liam si ritrovò a guardarlo imbambolato.  
Il ragazzo era carino, e gli stava facendo tenerezza.  
"Vieni ragazzino...ti offro una birra e una sigaretta..." offrì " ma non qui ti prego...mi faranno a pezzi."  
Liam non credeva alle sue orecchie.  
"Davvero?"disse "non mi sembra vero...mi sono imbucato per poterti parlare, aspettandomi un calcio nel sedere e invece mi stai offrendo una birra..."  
"Deve essere un sogno..."concluse.  
"Sei divertente ragazzo..." disse.  
Arrivarono a un bar e John mandò dentro Liam a prendere due birre in bottiglia, per non dover affrontare i fans, e la nevvero seduti su una panchina in un deserto parco cittadino.  
"Scusami...non è il massimo..." iniziò.  
Liam lo bloccò. "Ti assicuro che lo è..."  
Lo sguardo di Liam era aperto, ammirato.  
"Ti ho visto..." disse John  
"Che cosa? Dove..." rispose  
"Al concerto, sotto al palco, ti ho notato...ho visto che guardavi me..." John si avvicinò un po' sulla panchina.  
"Ho visto che ascoltavi, che davvero ascoltavi, non come gli altri...a un certo punto io...ho suonato solo per te...ho dato il massimo, perché tu eri la..."continuò  
"Ti ho riconosciuto immediatamente quando ho aperto la porta e ho pensato che questo era il destino, che ti dovevo conoscere, così ti ho offerto la birra..." concluse.  
Si avvicinò di più.  
Liam era stordito. Non sapeva che dire.  
Alzò gli occhi e lo guardò.  
"Hai degli occhi incredibili..." disse John. Liam sorrise, in imbarazzo.  
"Hai anche un bellissimo sorriso...una bocca stupenda" continuò John, avvicinandosi ancora.  
"Grazie...me lo dicono tutte le ragazze..." sghignazzò un po'.  
"Ne hai molte?"domandò John, passando un dito sul suo braccio.  
"Beh...si...non mi lamento..." Liam arrossì  
"E...ragazzi?" disse John, buttandola li casualmente.  
Liam sussultò, arrossendo ancora di più.  
"Non ho mai avuto un ragazzo..." rispose.  
"Ma tu che ne pensi, vorresti che un ragazzo baciasse questa tua meravigliosa bocca...oppure no?"si avvicinò ancora. Le gambe ora si toccavano, Liam sentiva il calore del suo corpo, poteva vedere il bianco dei suoi occhi. Ascoltare il suo respiro.  
"Io...credo di si..." la voce uscì strozzata.  
John sorrise, alzò la mano e circondò con delicatezza il viso di Liam e altrettanto delicatamente premette le sue labbra su quelle del ragazzo. Erano morbide e piene, proprio come sembravano.  
Mosse le labbra su quella di Liam con sempre maggior forza.  
Aprì la bocca e passò la lingua sulle labbra chiuse.  
"Andiamo ragazzo...fammi entrare..." gli sussurrò proprio sulle labbra. Liam gemette. Aprì la bocca e John entrò.  
La lingua calda cercò subito la sua e cominciò a spingere e vorticare intorno. Sempre più profonda, sempre più affamata.  
Liam rispose istintivamente prendendo la giacca di John e avvicinando il suo corpo a quello dell'altro, piegando la testa e approfondendo di più il bacio, spingendo la lingua nella sua bocca, gemendo forte.  
Il bacio fu elettrizzante, gli fece rizzare i peli in tutto il corpo, inviando ondate di calore nella sua pancia e direttamente al suo cazzo. Si fece subito duro.  
Non se lo aspettava.  
Si staccarono, ansimando, le fronti unite.  
"Allora ragazzo...va bene?"chiese John.  
Liam era stordito, eccitato, accaldato...l'unica cosa che voleva era baciarlo ancora e ancora.  
"Si...fallo ancora...baciami..." gli sussurrò, nascondendo il viso nel collo del chitarrista.  
John sorrise e lo attirò a se, baciandolo ancora, profondamente, poi mosse la bocca sul collo di Liam, leccando e succhiando dietro l'orecchio, scendendo giù alla gola, dove si fece strada sbottonando la sua camicia, mordendo le clavicole affilate, lasciando segni sulla pelle intatta.  
Liam non riusciva a controllarsi, gemeva e gettava indietro la testa.  
John lo tirò a cavalcioni su di lui, Liam era più alto ma era molto magro, e non pesava niente.  
Liam sussultò quando sentì l'erezione di John spingere contro il sul culo. Anche lui era duro e la sensazione fece palpitare il suo cazzo . Si mosse in grembo a John e questo gemette forte.  
"Cazzo ragazzo...ti voglio così tanto...vieni a casa con me..."implorò John.  
Liam si piegò e lo baciò di nuovo, le mani fra i capelli neri.  
Si inarcò strisciando la sua erezione contro il corpo di John, gemendo nella sua bocca.  
Si staccò. "Si " disse semplicemente.


	2. Chapter 2

John aprì la porta facendo entrare Liam.  
Appoggiò la chitarra a terra e chiuse la porta, Liam era alle sue spalle e non appena il chitarrista si voltò Liam lo attirò fra le sue braccia, magre ma forti, lo abbracciò stretto e abbassò la testa per una altro bacio.  
Caldo, sensuale e spinto.  
Le cose si erano arroventate fra loro e le mani correvano frenetiche sui bottoni, sulle zip, sulle cinture, cercando la pelle, volendo di più.  
John sfilò agilmente la camicia a Liam, beandosi del suo petto nudo, che esplorò scientificamente con denti e lingua, lasciando tracce di fuoco sulla pelle.  
Lo fece mettere seduto sul tavolo e si dispose in piedi fra le gambe larghe.  
L'erezione di Liam stava premendo sulla zip, formando un rigonfiamento duro e visibile.  
Per la prima volta quella sera John ci passò la mano, aperta, sopra, spingendo. Liam vide le stelle.  
"Oh cazzo...John... ancora."  
John rise e afferrò il cazzo duro di Liam attraverso i pantaloni, massaggiandolo con forza, stringendolo in mano.  
"Così ti piace, ragazzo?" gli soffiò nell'orecchio, mandando brividi lungo la schiena.  
Liam gemeva senza pudori.  
"Cazzo si..."  
John gli aprì i pantaloni e li tirò via, impaziente, insieme alle mutande, lasciando Liam nudo, seduto sul tavolo della sua cucina appoggiato sulle mani e con il suo veramente grosso cazzo in piedi appoggiato all'ombelico.  
"Complimenti ragazzo...veramente notevole..." allungò la mano e lo prese in mano. Le dita esperte sulla pelle tenera..  
Liam emise un grido che si trasformò in un sibilo attutito quando la lingua calda e bagnata lo percorse dalla base alla punta, e in una imprecazione quando John lo prese in bocca.  
La sua lingua stava facendo cose meravigliose ma quando lo portò dentro, fino alla gola, Liam esclamò " Oh Cristo..."  
John succhiava con forza e Liam non riusciva a guardare per più di due secondi per non venire immediatamente nella sua bocca.  
John si staccò e Liam riprese fiato. Lo tirò su per un bacio e gli disse "Portami a letto Johnny..."  
John lo guidò fino in camera e lo fece sdraiare, quindi si spogliò completamente davanti a lui.  
Il corpo snello che Liam aveva ammirato rivelato, lo sguardo eccitato sotto la frangia. A parte qualche compagno di classe negli spogliatoi, Liam non aveva mai visto un uomo nudo, e comunque non aveva mai visto un cazzo duro che non fosse il suo. Deglutì, non sapeva se era più eccitato o spaventato.  
John se ne accorse e sorrise."Non preoccuparti ragazzo...sarò delicato..."  
John si prese in mano il cazzo duro pompando leggermente per farsi sollievo e si inginocchiò sul letto.  
"Girati ragazzo...mettiti su mani e ginocchia..." disse.  
Liam gemette, il cuore in gola, ma lo fece.  
Quando sentì le mani ruvide sparagli le natiche sussultò ma poi l'estasi prese il sopravvento.  
La lingua magica di John stava facendo cose al suo buco che nemmeno aveva mai immaginato, facendogli inarcare la schiena e aprire le gambe, offrendosi totalmente. Quando insieme alla lingua entrò un dito, esplorando, allungando, Liam gettò indietro la testa, chiudendo gli occhi, la bocca aperta.  
Le dita diventarono due, poi tre ma Liam non se ne accorse.Era totalmente rapito da quel tipo di piacere che non conosceva.  
Si sentiva benissimo.  
"Sei pronto ragazzo?" sussurrò John all'orecchio.  
"Si..ti prego..." Liam a malapena rispose, tra i gemiti.  
John lo fece sdraiare, Liam avvolse le braccia intorno a un cuscino, il culo sempre in aria.  
Gli mise una mano sui polsi e con l'altra si guidò dentro, lento ma inesorabile. Liam si sentiva aprirsi completamente e quando fu in fondo il suo senso di pienezza fu completo.  
"Adesso mi muoverò ragazzo..."disse John gemendo .  
Liam annuì.  
Quando cominciò a muoversi e impostare un ritmo gli argini si ruppero.  
Nessuno dei due si trattenne più.  
Liam ansimava chiedendo di più e di più a voce alta, guaendo quasi a ogni spinta.  
John che lo scopava forte e profondo, sbattendo contro di lui, senza trattenersi.  
Il letto cominciò a cigolare, la stanza si riempì dei rumori del sesso.  
"Sto per venire John..." ansimò Liam "toccami..."  
John avvolse una mano sul cazzo di Liam e lo masturbò al ritmo delle sue spinte.  
"Cazzo si!" Liam gridò e dopo pochi colpì venne, tremando e gridando, chiamando John con tutto il fiato che aveva.  
John accelerò il ritmo, sbattendo in Liam con tutta la sua forza e anche lui, dopo pochi colpì venne, rilasciando in Liam, riempiendolo in profondità.  
Si accasciarono disfatti, ansimando.  
John si tirò fuori lentamente e guardò il buco di Liam, aperto che rilasciava la sua venuta.  
La raccolse con due dita e le spinse di nuovo dentro, facendo ansimare il ragazzo.  
"Sei perfetto ragazzo..." gli disse.  
Liam era silenzioso. Non aveva mai provato un piacere così forte.  
"Resterai?"gli disse John  
"Se vuoi..." rispose lui.  
John sorrise.  
"Sai John, oggi ho deciso cosa fare della mia vita...voglio essere una rock star"disse  
John rise."Tutto quello che vuoi ragazzo..."

Fine


End file.
